


Ride through the Multiverse

by TaurusLorde



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bottom Wade Wilson, Ellie Camacho - Freeform, Ellie is a turd, Ellie loves her dad, Eventual Smut, Felicia is a hoe, Fluff, I suck at tags, M/M, MJ is a bitch, Multiverse, Noir is also a turd, Noir is questioning, Noir thinks he’s hot, Not Noir, Pansexual Wade Wilson, People think Wade is gross, She protecc, Shiklah is a bitch, Shiklah is an abuser in this, Spider-Man Noir - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Wilson - Freeform, Wade has major PTSD, Wade is a dad, We love her, we love them all, who doesn’t amIright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusLorde/pseuds/TaurusLorde
Summary: Peter wasn’t exactly the best with technology. Miles had showed him a few things when the team was all together, though, he still couldn’t grasp it. It’d been about two years since he’d first been in Miles’s universe and he had to admit, it was interesting. And tempting.So you know for a fact the minute Peter 616 came out with a new multiverse invention, Peter jumped onto it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Noir is addressed as Noir when I right about him after I introduce him lol I’m sorry it’s confusing.  
> Chapters are short cause I’m lazy. Also I suck at writing.

Peter wasn’t exactly the best with technology. Miles had showed him a few things when the team was all together, though, he still couldn’t grasp it. It’d been about two years since he’d first been in Miles’s universe and he had to admit, it was interesting. And tempting.  
He really wanted to know what it was like in the future, especially after being in his own starved universe for his whole life. It was boring. Tiring. He was loosing interest in Felicia and the things he once loved seen minute compared to the universe ahead of him. He wanted that thrill, that dangerous excitement that came with exploring amazing new things. So when 616 Peter came to them with his new invention, he’d pounced on it immediately. 

“So,” Peter B said over the new intercoms given to all of them. “You understand what this is?”  
“No idea, but it looks fancy.” Peter Noir muttered into the intercom pretty close to the microphone. Technology was so interesting to him, especially this. It was like a watch, but so— so confusing.  
“It is fancy, so don’t break it.” The brunette middle-aged man laughed hoarsely.  
“Can we try them out?” Miles, Gwen, Spider-Ham, and Peni asked eagerly, sending an annoyed grunt from Noir at the loud noise.  
“Absolutely not.” Peter B said firmly. “I’ve tested them out once, I know they work. Only use them in emergencies, you got that?”  
The four nodded and hummed in agreement, Noir staying quiet. Seriously? You give them these incredible devices and expect them not to use them? He must be mad or something!  
“Got that?” The man asked once again.”  
“Y-yeah.” Noir muttered, a slightly annoyed tone at the back of his throat.  
“Got it.”  
“Good. Don’t want the old man breaking my device. Now- I gotta go. Remember what I said!” Peter B called before he hung up, every one else following close behind. Noir placed the device on his work desk and sighed. He continued on with his work for the day, thanking the gods that the group had called him on a day he wasn’t at work. Sure, he would’ve found a way to get out of his office for a few minutes to figure out why the hell they were calling him on this new device. He’d only received this a few days ago and he wondered how the hell he did, but he didn’t question it. He stared at the stupid watch, his eyes narrowed. Damn thing must work pretty well. He wondered what the hell he could do with it, where he could go. He sighed once again and decided to sleep on it, it was getting late and he needed to rest anyways. He’d worry about that stupid toy in the morning.

The spider hero pulled on his black suit, wrapping himself in his trench coat and topping his head with his classic black bowler hat. He strapped the watch into his wrist and grabbed the slip of paper that went along with the package the watch came in. He read over it before plugging in Mile’s universe code. He shut his eyes and sighed, then pressed the button.  
And off he went.


	2. Chapter 2

Noir found himself in the streets of New York with people rushing around him and cars honking loudly at the incoming traffic. He sighed at the noise, this was the one thing he disliked about Miles’s universe. So damn loud.  
There was one thing he knew hadn’t changed since he left his universe. Alcohol. His first destination in this vast universe was some shitty bar. Very intelligent.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked the monochrome man who sat at the bar, a small smirk on his face. He definitely looked out of date here.  
“Corona. From the tap—“ he couldn’t finish his sentence before he heard the grunts of men, looking back to see a man in a leather suit attacking a bearded drunk. He sighed and shot two sets of webs at the masked man, getting a gasp from the drunk before he ran away. Noir stood up and walked over to the man webbed to the wall, his arms crossed.  
“It’s not polite to fight.” He said firmly as he leaned against the wall to see the man’s mask.  
“Shuddup” The man grunted, the eyes of his mask narrow. He looked interesting. Two small white eyes with black shapes around them, along with... was that red? Or pink? Who cared, most of his suit was red with a pair of katanas on his back. Interesting.  
“Language.” The spider hero teased, ripping the man from the wall and smiling at the bartender, not visible to him due to his mask.  
“I’ll be taking care of him, sir, enjoy your day.” He said politely before stepping out of the bar.  
“Lemme go!” The masked menace groaned, his rather muscular arms flailing around drunkenly. Noir pushed the man into an alleyway and watched as he collapsed against a dumpster. Stupid.

He stayed with the man until he woke up, a groan emitting from his mask.  
“Where the fuck..?” He huffed, sitting up slowly.  
“You passed out.” Noir said simply, his arms crossed.  
The masked man paused, staring up at Noir with wide, sad eyes. He knew that mask. He knew that stance, that voice, that attitude, he knew it. But the man he knew it from was gone years ago.  
“Spidey?” He asked slowly, a gasp in the back of his throat.  
Noir rose a brow, glancing down at the man. “You know me-“  
“Its really you! Peter! It’s me!” He yelled happily, slowly coming to a stand and grabbing Noir’s shoulders.  
“How do you know my name-!?” Noir yelled in retaliation, utterly confused.  
“It’s me! Deadpool..! Wade Wilson..?” The masked man grew worried, swiftly pulling off his mask to show his face. It looked... painful. He didn’t mind it, but it looked like it hurt so much. That poor man.  
“I-I’m sorry, sir, but I don’t know you.” Noir said quietly.  
Wade’s eyes widened, that look of feat and anger filling them once again.  
“Then why are you in a Spider-Man suit!?”  
Noir paused and sighed, looking away nervously.  
“It’s a long story. Let’s get you home first.”


	3. Chapter 3

Wade and Noir sat on Wade’s couch, both silent.   
“My daughter will be home soon.” Wade said quietly. “Tell me why the hell you’re dressed up like an edgy Spider-Man and get out.”  
Wade looked angry. Straight up angry. His brows were furrowed under his mask, the seams of his gloves looked like they were going to pop at how tight his fists were, and his teeth were so grit that he swore he’d break them all. How could this random guy dress up like some rip off Spider-Man and act like it was okay? It wasn’t! Peter Parker was dead before he even got to get to know him, and now this stupid guy was trying to impersonate the man he loved? Bullshit.  
“Do you believe in the multiverse?” Noir asked quietly, careful of the angry look even on the man’s mask.  
“Why does that matter? Just tell me who you are and why you’re doing this and get the hell out!”

“Sir— I will, just-“

“Just explain yourself!” 

Noir fell silent after the older man’s outburst with his arms crossed in disappointment. This man was acting childish and he was not having it.  
“Well- now that we’re done screaming like children, I’ll explain.” The black and white man stood up with a huff, his back straight and his posture proper and strong. “I’m not your Spider-Man. I’m from a different universe, universe 90214. I work with the Web Warriors, protecting the multiverse. That make sense to you?”  
Wade stared at the masked man for a few seconds with wide eyes, absolute astonishing but also slightly confused. Who cared, this was Peter Parker! Not his Peter Parker, but still! It was Peter!

[Its Petey! It’s him- but like- not him!] White squealed excitedly and rather loudly, earning an annoyed wince from Wade and a groan from Yellow.

[[Great explanation, dumbass]] Yellow huffed, sarcasm coating his words.

“Shut up” Wade grumbled under his breath, his head twitched to the side as he spoke to his voices.  
“Pardon?” Noir interrupted the mans conversation with himself with a concerned tilt of the head. “You alright?”  
“Yeah, just fine and dandy, just kind of baffled.” Wade said with a light chuckle, stifling small laugh from the shorter man.   
Noir settled on the couch next to Wade and the two glanced at each other uncomfortably, they obviously didn’t know what to speak about afterwards.  
“So,” Wade started, “What do you do for work now that you’re here?”  
“Nothing, really. Back in my universe, I was a private investigator, and of course I was Spider-Man.”   
“That always seems to cause trouble for Spider-men.” Wade laughed as he spoke, it was always funny to see how distressed his Peter would get about school and work and being a hero. Sure, the two didn’t know each other’s secret identities, but they were still very close.  
“Definitely. Juggling relationships, work, hero work, and all that other jazz practically made me go bananas.” Noir chuckled along, he was already enjoying the other man’s company. He was funny and willing to understand Peter’s predicament, which he could appreciate. 

—- ~ —- ~ —-

The two chatted for about an hour before they heard a knock at the door, then a loud bang as it swung open.   
“Ellie? How was school?” Wade called out and stood up to greet his daughter, only to be greeted by the young girl’s sobbing. She ran into his stomach and hugged him tightly.   
“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Wade asked quickly, kneeling down so he was face to face with the crying girl, seeing the dried blood on her nose. His eyes narrowed and his grit his teeth, trying not to get angry.   
Ellie was often bulled at school for not being like her father, for not being immortal. Children would test things out and see how much they could beat her until she’d regenerate. She never would.  
“Kids in class.” The young girl mumbled, keeping her arms tight around Wade’s neck. She opened her eyes and peered into the kitchen, raising a brow at the black and white man now standing in the kitchen. He looked like Spidey... weird.  
“Who’s here?” She asked her father quietly, pulling away from the bone-breaking hug.  
Wade paused and glanced back at Spider-Man, biting his lip under his mask. He sighed and stood up. “Come on. I’ll introduce you.”


End file.
